Tell : Description
by 16choco25
Summary: Hanya sebuah deskripsi cinta berdasarkan sudut pandang seorang pemusik seperti Kousei dan Kaori, yang paham bahwa cinta adalah musik, dan musik adalah cinta.


_Tell : Description_

_Disclaimer : Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso © Naoki Arakawa_

_Story by 16choco25 aka Titania_

_Main Cast :_

_Arima Kousei_

_Miyazono Kaori_

_Summary : Hanya sebuah deskripsi cinta berdasarkan sudut pandang seorang pemusik seperti Kousei dan Kaori, yang paham bahwa cinta adalah musik, dan musik adalah cinta._

_._

_._

**a. ****piano**

Pianis berkacamata itu mungkin sudah kehilangan dunianya sebelum bertemu dengan Miyazono Kaori. Violinis gila yang mampu membalikkan dunianya. Dunia monotonnya berganti dengan hari-hari baru. Saat ini mereka duduk di bangku taman dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan satu persatu membentuk karpet merah muda di bawah tanah dan Kousei sibuk membaca partitur musik di tangannya, dan Kaori sibuk dengan lagu yang didengarnya melalui _earphone_.

"Kau tahu, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak mau lagi menyentuh piano." Kousei membuka pembicaraan.

Kaori tidak menjawab. Namun ia mematikan _iPod_-nya dan mengeluarkan kue dari kotak bekalnya. "Mau?" tawarnya pada Kousei dan lelaki berkacamata itu mengambil satu, dua, tiga, empat kue sekaligus dan tangannya langsung dipukul Kaori. "Banyak sekali! Dasar rakus! Teman A, apa kau belum makan sekalipun?" omel gadis berambut pirang itu dan Kousei menggaruk kepalanya malu.

"Aku lapar," jawab lelaki itu singkat.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Kau pianis yang hebat. Kau adalah rujukanku dalam bermain musik." Kaori tertunduk. Kousei diam saja. "Dan begitu aku tahu kau tidak bisa bermain musik karena..." Kaori terhenti. "Tidak bisa mendengar suara permainanmu sendiri, aku tergerak. Aku tidak mau kehilangan bakat emasmu, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, dan aku bertekad akan menghilangkan rasa traumamu."

Lelaki itu memijit keningnya frustasi. "Aku hanya boneka arahan ibuku."

Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada piano saat ia pertama kali melihatnya. Bahkan, ia meminta ayahnya untuk membelikan piano. Sebulan lamanya ia terus-menerus merengek pada ayahnya untuk membelikannya piano sampai ayahnya luluh. Hingga puncaknya, ayahnya marah besar dan memarahinya dengan tegas. "Musik tidak memberimu apapun! Musik hanya sebatas omong-kosong saja, Kousei!" bentak ayahnya saat itu dan Kousei hanya berusaha menahan emosinya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia menekan secara asal tuts piano di hadapannya dengan kesal.

Piano bisa menemaninya di kala sedih, menghilangkan kefrustasiannya, dan melampiaskan kemarahan. Jemari-jemari lelaki berkacamata itu kini telah terbiasa meloncat dari satu tuts ke tuts yang lain. Karena kecintaannya itu sebuah mimpi kecil pun tumbuh. Ia ingin menjadi seorang pianis profesional dan menggelar konser tunggal seperti pianis asing yang dilihatnya dulu. Namun mimpi itu harus teredam, karena ayahnya dengan marah berkata, "Seni tidak menghasilkan apapun! Apa yang diketahui bocah sepertimu tentang musik? Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi penerus Ayah, dan kau harus fokus pada itu."

Saat itu Kousei hanya menunduk—ia merasa agak sedih, kecewa, sakit hati dan hampir menangis.

Hingga akhirnya ibunya membimbingnya dengan keras untuk bermain piano, dan ibunya meninggal di saat pertandingan pianonya.

Kaori terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa saat itulah Kousei kehilangan kemampuan mendengar suara permainannya sendiri. Trauma yang membekas di benaknya masih terus menghantuinya. Baik traumanya dengan piano, atau dengan kucing hitam. Ia ragu untuk bicara dan membiarkan lelaki berkacamata itu bicara sepuasnya. Meluapkan seluruh hal yang menghantui pikirannya.

"Sejak ibuku meninggal, aku hidup..." Kousei mengacak rambutnya. "Dalam bayangan masa laluku."

Mata Kaori mengejap sekali, sorot mata itu, sorot mata yang membuat Kousei terus bercerita dengan leluasa.

"Bermain sesuai partitur, bermain sesuai arahan ibuku, dan hukuman ibuku membuatku bangkit." Kousei membelalakkan matanya. "Bahkan sakitnya pukulan ibuku masih kuingat. Darah. Kacamataku pecah. Aku takut. Sangat takut."

Kaori berdiri, menghampiri Kousei, dan maju memeluknya. Kousei tersentak, namun ia diam saja.

Kaori tersenyum hangat. "Lupakanlah. Itu hanya bayang-bayang masa lalumu."

Kousei baru sadar ternyata betapa ia menyayangi gadis itu. Gadis yang mampu membalikkan dunianya.

**b. partitur**

Masih teringat jelas dalam benak Kousei saat ia menemukan puluhan―ah, tidak, bila matanya masih normal meskipun berkacamata, ia bisa menangkap bahwa ratusan kopi partitur ada di setiap ruangan yang ia datangi, ruang musik, kamarnya, dan jendela kamarnya saat itu. Gila. Mungkin gadis itu terlalu terobsesi untuk membuatnya menjadi pengiring pianonya saat perlombaan biolanya itu, namun hal itu tidak beralasan lagi ketika Kousei tahu sesuatu.

Ia melihat cahaya di mata gadis itu.

Berkilauan.

Seperti saat ini.

"Salah, Arima-_kun_!" Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya begitu menyadari bahwa permainan Kousei kacau. Sedetik kemudian Kousei tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang bermain piano di hadapan Kaori. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang dan meletakkan biola yang barusan tersampir di bahunya, jari tangannya menunjuk partitur. "Kau bukan menekan nada mi. Harusnya re. Apa kau bisa melihat partiturnya?"

Kousei membetulkan letak kacamatanya, melihat partitur yang terhampar di hadapannya. Gadis itu benar. Ia salah. "Ah, benar. Maaf. Perhatianku mendadak tertuju ke beberapa hal." Ia kembali memainkan lagu itu, lagu yang akan dipakainya untuk perpisahan sekolah. _Only Hope_. Mata Kaori memerhatikan dengan detil ketika Kousei kembali bermain piano. Mata gadis berambut pirang itu mengerjap sekali.

"Perhatianmu tertuju pada beberapa hal? Seperti apa?" tanya Kaori penasaran sambil meletakkan biola di bahunya.

"Seperti sorot matamu yang berkilauan saat ini."

Kaori kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada partitur musik di hadapannya dan menggesek biolanya sebelum Kousei menyadari binar dan rona merah dari pipi Kaori tengah memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Partitur musik adalah delusinya, delusi yang membuatnya seakan-akan berkhayal bisa menemukan orang seperti Kaori, yang mampu membuat gairah bermusiknya timbul kembali.

**c. tempo**

Kaori butuh waktu untuk sedikit tenang meskipun ia sadar bahwa ia menggesek biolanya dengan tempo yang lebih lambat daripada sebelumnya, kacau.

Arima Kousei berdecak. "Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Tempomu melambat." Permainan piano Kousei berhenti. Jari-jarinya yang masih ada di atas tuts piano menggantung di udara. Posisi _fingering_. "Kau sakit? Kau... tidak ingin pingsan seperti saat itu, bukan?" tanya Kousei khawatir, teringat saat Kaori pingsan di perlombaan biola saat itu.

Kaori terduduk lemas. "Hhh, tidak usah beralibi sok perhatian seperti itu. Aku hanya lelah."

Kousei berdiri, meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan botol minumnya. "Ini." Ia menyodorkan botol minumnya pada Kaori. Kaori menerima botol minum itu dengan wajah sangsi. Botolnya hangat, membuat Kaori semakin ragu. Air macam apa yang ada di dalam botol minum itu? Kousei tertawa kecil melihat wajah Kaori yang nampak ragu-ragu. "Tenang saja. Air liurku steril."

"Aku bukan mengkhawatirkan hal itu, Bodoh!" teriak Kaori tidak tahan dan ia meneguk beberapa teguk cairan yang ada di dalam botol minum Kousei. Teh hijau. Kaori menghirup aroma teh yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Kousei memerhatikan gadis itu dengan cermat dan entah mengapa ia terdorong untuk bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan kondisi gadis itu. "Hei, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak sakit," Kaori memajukan bibirnya dengan menyebalkan.

Kousei meraih tasnya. Dan mengeluarkan _lunchbox_-nya dan membukanya. Roti isi telur, dan menyodorkannya pada Kaori. Kaori menerima roti itu dengan mulut ternganga. "Aku tidak sakit," ujarnya tegas, namun ia tetap mengunyah roti di tangannya.

Kousei menarik napasnya. "Kau ini, cobalah jawab yang benar. Kau sakit? Aku khawatir padamu, tahu."

Menyadari rasa khawatir padanya yang mendera Kousei, Kaori hanya merasa bahwa tempo yang melanda detak jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Ia tidak yakin apakah perubahan tempo yang mendadak cepat seperti itu membuatnya kembali bangkit dan meraih biolanya. "Ayo kita kembali bermain, Arima-_kun_!" teriaknya sambil tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja!"

Karena tempo detak jantungnya yang mengencang akibat perhatian yang diberikan Kousei adalah semangatnya untuk kembali memainkan musik yang menjadi kesukaannya sejak dulu.

**d. not**

Not-not yang terdengar di telinga Kousei begitu ia melewati ruang musik adalah not lagu itu. Beethoven. Lagu klasik, Kreutzer. Ia memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang musik dan mendapati gadis berambut pirang itu berhenti memainkan biolanya dan menatapnya kaget dengan biola yang tersampir di bahunya. Ia tersenyum tenang. "Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan permainanmu? Menurutku bagus."

"Aku malu," hanya itu yang terdengar oleh Kousei.

Kening Kousei berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Sebab Kreutzer adalah lagu yang pertama kali kumainkan saat aku mengenalmu untuk pertama kalinya." Gadis itu menghela napas. "Mau bermain?" Ia menunjuk _grand piano_ hitam di ujung sana. _Stainway and Sons_, hitam, berkilat, dan berkelas.

Mata Kousei mengerling.

Hingga Kousei membuka mulutnya ragu. "Aku belum bisa mendengar notnya."

Gadis berambut pirang itu berdecak. "Alasan. Cepat bermain! Jika kau tidak tahu notnya, bayangkan saja! Sebelum tanganmu menyentuh not piano, kau harus menentukan apa yang ingin kau mainkan! Kau bukan Beethoven. Kau Arima Kousei."

Kousei menurut dan mulai menekan not-not Kreutzer, not lagu yang membuatnya mengagumi sosok gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Miyazono Kaori.

**e. chopin**

"Bayangkan."

Kousei hanya bisa menghela napas saat itu, saat ia berlatih lagu Chopin, gadis berambut pirang itu terus menerus memaksakan dirinya membayangkan seperti apa caranya memainkan lagu Chopin. Dia ingin memainkan bagian intro seperti apa? Bagian yang lainnya? Apakah dengan cara Chopin atau dengan caranya sendiri? Ia berlatih dengan serius, sehingga ia benar-benar lupa segalanya. Ia lupa mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, lupa makan, dan lain-lain.

"Bayangkan."

Kousei diam tidak menjawab, sudah beberapa kali ini ia salah menjawab dan ia takut terkena pukulan Kaori lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa?" Gadis berambut pirang itu bertanya, dan Kousei tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku takut akan permainan pianoku sendiri."

Kaori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kousei, dan gadis itu tersenyum. "Mainkan saja dengan caramu sendiri. Kau bukan Chopin, kau Arima Kousei."

Dan lagu Chopin itu terasa lebih mudah dimainkan, terlebih lagi ketika Kousei melihat senyum Kaori di sisinya.

**f. biola**

Gadis itu bermain biola seperti layaknya pemain yang mengendalikan permainannya sendiri. Dari dulu Kousei sering terpaku mendengar suara biola. Alat musik itu begitu artistik, tiap senarnya dapat berdistorsi dengan mudah sesuai gesekan yang diberikan pemain biola, dan gesekan itu selalu membuatnya merasa tergetar. Dari keadaan tegang yang bagaikan senar biola, Kousei mencoba tersenyum, dan Kaori, dengan biola tersampir di bahunya, menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

Kousei tersenyum kecil. "Ah, tidak. Aku kagum melihatmu."

Kening gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya berkerut. "Kenapa? Apa kau baru pertama kali ini melihat orang bermain biola?" tanyanya sarkastis.

Kousei memainkan jari-jarinya di atas piano, menekan secara asal tuts piano di hadapannya. Kaori memandangnya ingin tahu.

"Tahukah kau, bola adalah alat musik yang paling sulit dimainkan. Pemainnya harus punya _feeling_ yang kuat dalam menemukan nada. Sebab dalam biola tidak ada pedoman posisi nada seperti gitar. Tangan kanan menggesek, jemari kiri menekan dawai, itu tak mudah karena dua jenis gerak mekanika yang berbeda. Jarak dawainya pun amat dekat, amat mudah nadanya distorsi. Orang yang tidak berjiwa musik tidak akan bisa memainkan biola," kata Kousei, dan Kaori tersenyum hangat.

"Biola adalah alat musik akustik yang berbunyi karena getaran. Tangga nadanya merupakan konsekuensi dari panjang pendeknya gelombang akibat jemari yang menekan dawai bergerak dalam jarak tertentu ke depan atau ke belakang stangnya, dengan melatih jari untuk tetap konsisten dengan jarak tertentu itu, begitulah kita akan menemukan nadanya. Itulah yang membuatku kagum padamu. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan presisi nada sepertimu? Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan koordinasi gerak sepertimu? Sehingga muncul vibrasi yang menakjubkan seperti itu?" Kousei mengulum senyum khasnya.

Kaori diam saja. Ia memetik senar-senar biolanya.

"Arima-_kun_," ujar Kaori tiba-tiba, dan lelaki berkacamata itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya?"

Kaori tertunduk. "Aku... suka biola."

"Ya?"

Kaori menelan ludah. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tak kuat lagi. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Tapi aku lebih suka Arima Kousei-_kun_."

Wajah Kousei langsung membeku kaget begitu mendengar ucapan Kaori yang tidak disangka-sangka itu. Kaori tidak berani menatap mata Kousei di balik kacamatanya yang kini membelalak kaget dan tidak percaya. Kaori terdiam, ia tertunduk, seperti langsung menyadari bahwa tindakannya barusan benar-benar salah. Matanya membulat. Terperangah mendengar ucapan Kaori.

Kousei terdiam dan sedetik kemudian berbalik ke arah Kaori, seperti dirinya yang lama Kaori kenal telah kembali.

"Terima kasih, Miyazono Kaori."

Kaori tersenyum, dan kembali bermain lagu itu, Kreutzer. Diiringi senyum Kousei yang mengiringi permainan biolanya dengan dentangan tuts piano.

—karena musik yang ia cintai adalah fantasi dunianya.

.

.


End file.
